yumes_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Morphodites
Morphodites are an alien race originating from the planet Illithica. They are known as the only race in the Universe that has never warred with another planet as a whole. Their origins are unique among all other alien races. Morphodites Origin Morphodites can be born into any sentient race in the universe, for they are both every race and none at the same time. When a child is born with the correct set of genes-meaning that they are missing several crucial parts of their DNA structure-they take the characteristics of their parents when touched. The children grow up, unaware that they are different, until they reach puberty. The sudden changes in their bodies and minds triggers an event where their DNA becomes highly volitile. The young Morphodites learn how to control this reaction to imitate every possible DNA strand in the universe, and shape shift. After their transforming abilities are discovered, the young morphodites visit Illithica in a dream, where they learn about their heritage. Depending on circumstance, Morphodites can choose to leave their birth world and travel to Illithica to meet other Morphodites, or find other Morphodites on their birth planet. Description Morphodites can appear as anyone or anything living, but their true forms take the shape of their birth race, always appearing as faceless creatures with glowing eyes. Their coloration depends on personality, and can change when sudden catastrophic events occur. Morphodites defining characteristic is their shape-shifting ability. They excell at imitation, though there is generally one trait they hold onto.(Example: Zenet's eyes remain the same shape, Yumeí's eyes retain their color, and Tabitha has darker colored hair, despite what form they take) More mature Morphodites find it much easier to fix these minor problems, and they make effective spies. The Morphodites are a peaceful race, having never warred with their spacial neighbors. However, it their birth planet is threatened, Morphodites will stand together to the end to protect their original home. Of all the alien races, they are the most secritive, only sharing their true identities with other morphodites or those closest to their hearts. Known Morphodites Yumeí Kazami Yumeí discovered she was a Morphodite early, at ten years of age. Being crowned as Doom Royalty hastened her development, and despite her age, she had visited Illithica multiple times and mastered perfect imitation. Tabitha Kazami Tabitha was aware she was "special" since she turned 10. She, however, thought it was "ninja" thing and simply never mentioned it. When she accidentally transported to New Vestroia and was hijacked (at least that's how she puts it) by the Sybelline, she became more aware of her species, and visited Illithica when the Sybelline took her on a "tour". Zenet Surrow Zenet was unaware she was a morphodite until meeting Yumeí; she thought that she just had a special "extended" version of the Human disguises. She has never visited Illithica, despite learning about her heritage. The only other Morphodite she knows about is Yumeí. Trivia *The word "Morphodite" was used in To Kill a Mockingbird more than once. *Morphodites occur in the human race once out of every 1 billion people. That is why it is very surprising that two siblings are Morphodites. *About 86% of all Morphodites are female. *Illithica has a strongly Matriarchal government. *Of all the humanoid races, it is the most common for Morphodites to be born on either Gundalia or Neathia. This may be because of their abilities to disguise themselves as humans and the closeness of their planets. *Morphodites have a one in hundred chance of being born into a certain family if the family has Morphodite lineage. *There are no half-Morphodites; If Morphodites mate with another race, their children will always be the same race as the non-morphodite parent (except as noted in previous trivia). *All the male Morphodites born into the Kazami family have died a very early death (not very comforting). *Shun Kazami is not a Morphodite, despite all his siblings-including his twin-being Morphodites. It is unknown why this happened. Category:Alien Races Category:Organization